Fear and uncertainty
by Sarrabr4
Summary: When Kevin and the rest of Intelligence find out that Kim is pregnant, Ruzwater become worried for her but what will that amount to out there on the field? This will follow Kim's pregnancy as her boyfriend and best friend try to navigate their fears for her and the unborn child.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Here we go again. So this fic will find Ruzwater fussing over a pregnant Kim and It'll be relatively short because I plan on it ending with her giving borth so I hope you guys will enjoy the journey.**

* * *

Kim turned on her side in bed and a sudden wave of nausea hit her like a tidal wave and stumbled out of the bed she shared with Adam and made a b-line for the bathroom. She emptied the contents of her stomach and took a deep breath when it hit again and she puked a second time. She felt Adam behind her as he pulled her hair back.

"You okay darling?" His voice was still filled with sleep.

"If by okay you mean that I'm still alone, then yes." She grumbled as she sat on her heels.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this." He rubbed slow circles on her bath as she took a few steadying breaths.

"And guess who's fault it is?" Adam could only chuckle at her fake indignance.

"I'll try to remember that the next time you agree to have a baby with me." He kissed the top of her head. They news of the pregnancy was pretty new to them and the rest of the unit had yet to be informed about the news. Her only answer was a low grown as she got up and went to wash her mouth out of the bad taste. "I think we should tell the rest of the unit, or at least Voight." He watched her move around in the bathroom as he stood back up.

"It's too early." She sighed. They had this argument over and over again since learning she was pregnant a couple weeks prior but Adam was worried about her being in the field and that certainly didn't help.

"I know that you want to wait until our first appointment but I just want you to be safe darling." He made it to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I'm being careful Adam."

"I would be more comfortable if you at least told Antonio, come on Kim, meet me half way here." He pleaded with her.

"Atwater, we can tell Atwater."

"YES!" He released her body and cupped her cheeks, finding her lips in an excited kiss. Adam was dying to tell Kevin about this new development but Kim had pleaded with him to keep it mum for now.

"We better get ready for work, I don't want anyone to be suspicious if we're late." She turned the shower on and stripped under Adam's gaze and quickly slipped under the mist, trying to freshen up more than she felt.

Adam was waiting for her with a a mug of decaf and a bagel to go. "I was thinking inviting him over for dinner tonight." He ushered her out of the door and locked up behind them. "I doubt that you want to tell him in the locker room."

"Absolutely not." She huffed. This wasn't a news that was going to be told in the shadows of the break room, specially not to their best friend.

"That's what I thought." He chuckled as they drove towards the district.

"How long do you think you'll be puking your insides out?" He asked gently as he parked in his usual spot behind the building.

"Hopefully it'll be over soon. I don't think I can deal with it much longer." She leaned her head backwards on her headrest.

"I'll pull your hair back and rub circles on your back for as long as it takes." He ran his hand up and down her leg before they had to leave the comfort of the car.

"You'er the best." She laughed as they walked up the stairs and into the building.

"And don't you forget it." He walked in after her.

"You don't look so hot Burgess." Came Platt's voice as they tried to avoid her on the way in.

"I'm good sarge." She gave the older woman a smile that she hoped that she would buy and they made their way up the stairs just in time for Voight to call a case.

"Dawson, Burgess. I want the two of you to go check it out." Kim nodded and smiled at Antonio before turning around, Adam pleading with his eyes for her to be careful. They walked down the stairs and got into Antonio's car and drove to the scene.

"Everything okay Burgess?" Antonio looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"Everything is great Antonio." She smiled at him.

"Sure? Because you look a little bit pale." He kept his eyes on the road.

"Didn't sleep too well last night, nothing major I promise." She hated lying to her partner but she wasn't ready to share the news just yet.

"Okay." Kim knew he wasn't buying it in the least, the older Detective could smell bullshit anywhere but she kept to her story, hoping he could drop it as the day progressed. The rest of the drive to the scene was spent in silence and they knew they were getting closer when flashes of blue and red could be seen from afar. "Let's do this." She climbed out of her side of the car and followed closely behind Antonio. When they made it through the mass of officers, they were welcomed by another Detective, several tarps placed on bodies.

"What do we have here."

"Multiple murders, the shooter's in the wind." Kim crouched next to one of the bodies and lifted the tarp. She wasn't expecting what was under there and the sight of the teenager crippled with bullets gave her body a strong reaction and she removed herself from the scene and emptied the contents of her stomach on the other side of the street.

"You've never puked at a crime scene." She should have known that Antonio would have followed her.

"It's probably just what I ate last night that's not sitting good in my stomach." She lied easily as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"If you are going to lie about it straight to my face Burgess you have to come up with a better excuse than bad dinner." He deadpanned, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at her expectantly.

"I'm not lying Antonio." She took a few steadying breaths

"If I hadn't lived through two of them I might have believed you but no such luck." Her face paled even more. "How far along are you?"

"I found out a couple of weeks ago but I I had to take a guess maybe four weeks."

"And when exactly were you planning on sharing this important news with the rest of us, with me?"

"We wanted to wait until our first doctor's appointment."

"We?" He doubted this was something that Adam was willingly going along with.

"I wanted to wait." She sighed, looking at the ground.

"Look Kim." He nudged her so she would look at him. "I can't tell you what to do but we work in one of the toughest units in the city and what we do is dangerous. I'll keep you as safe as much as possible when we're out together but I think that the whole unit knowing would be best to protect you and this baby." He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Just think about it?" She nodded through watery eyes. "You good to go back in there?"

"Yeah. Let's work the scene and go back to the twenty first." She smiled at him gratefully and they returned to the scene, the next hour was spent getting all the information. When Kim made it to the bullpen landing, Adam's eyes were on her and he clearly saw that whatever was on her mind would have to wait until later, the case coming first. It was only late in the evening when they returned to the district that they were able to breath, all the suspects in custody.

"Hey Kev, you up for some pizza and beers?" Adam slumped in his chair un-ceremoniously.

"After today, I'm down for anything."

"Alright, I'm buying." He and Kim exchanged smiles and after they were done with their paperwork, the trio was out the door, Antonio giving her a slight nod that she returned. Adam looked at Kim carefully when they got in the car. "Antonio knows doesn't he?" He shifted so his body was facing her.

"I puked when I saw that kid with bullets in his chest, he knew something was wrong and he didn't believe my lame excuses."

"That's Dawson for you." He chuckled. "But I'm glad that Antonio knows."

"Can we talk about this later tonight?" Antonio had given her food for thought and she wanted to talk about it with Adam when they were more relaxed later.

"Sure, let's get you home." They stopped on their way in to grab the pizza and Kevin was already waiting for them with some beer.

"Let's get this show on the road." He clapped Adam on the back and kissed Kim's cheek before they made inside the townhouse they had bought a few months back. Adam took the pizza to the living room, Kim finding a spot on his lap.

"How're you feeling?" He whispered in her ear as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Better, thanks." She ran her fingers through his hair and leaned down to kiss him.

"Alright, three beers and a toast." Kevin handed them both a bottle and she and Adam shared a secret glance before returning their attention to Kevin. "To another shit case solved."

"Amen to that." Adam raised his bottle and took a long swig, Kim placing it on the living room table.

"What's wrong Burgess? You ain't gonna take a drink of that beer?" He asked her with concern on his features. In all of the years that he'd known her, Kim was never one to turn down any sort of drink after a case like this one and yet she declined it without so much as one sip.

"Actually, there is some new that we want to share with you." Adam winked at her to continue, a wide grin on his face. "I'm pregnant." She smiled at the shocked look in her friend's eyes.

"You're." Kevin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're pregnant?" Adam's throaty chuckle pulled him out of his shocked state. "You're pregnant." Kim was suddenly pulled into a bone crushing hug by her best friend. "Congrats baby girl." He whispered in her ear

"Thanks Kev." That man had her heart as much as Adam and she knew that he was the one they both wanted as their child's godfather but tonight wasn't that night yet.

"Ruz, my man." He pulled his best friend in a hug, clapping his back.

"It totally came as a surprise man but it's the best one we could ask for." Adam told him honestly. The truth was they they hadn't been actively trying but the talk of children had been had.

"You are going to be amazing parents."

"Let's hope so." Kim mused.

"Well you're going to be an amazing parent. Ruz, I'm not so sure about." Adam went for a jab in the sides from the ribbing but Kevin moved aside and Adam was now stuck in a friendly head lock. "That knucklehead smells trouble." He laughed as he released his head.

"He'll be an amazing dad." Kim smiled at him and he returned one of his own with a wink.

"As long as you agree to school me when I do something stupid."

"Always." He grinned and the three of them continued to celebrate a while longer.

"So when are you telling the rest of the team?" Kevin finished his third beer.

"Antonio found out today at the scene after I tossed my breakfast and we wanted to wait until my first appointment before telling the rest of the unit."

"And you're okay with this?" Kevin suddenly realized what her decision was implicating.

"I'm not okay with this but she has the final call, I can only support her."

"Says the guy that put pressure on me this very morning to tell Antonio." She chuckled at the irony.

"A guy's gotta try to get some sense into that beautiful, thick head of yours." He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"I'm just not ready to tell them Kev, please respect that." She pleaded with him.

"Fine but I've got your back out there and so will Antonio and this guy too." He pointed at Adam. "Alright so I'll let the you get some rest and I will see the two of you in the morning." Adam relinquished his hold on Kim to be able to hug Kevin and watched her do the same.

"Night Kev." They walked him to the door.

"Night baby girl." Adam smiled at the hand shake before he was pulled in another hug by Kevin. "Congrats again brother."

"Thanks. We'll see you in the morning." They said their goodbye's and both Adam and Kim got ready for bed. "We're alone now, what happened with Antonio at the scene?" He slipped into the covers next to Kim. He watched her put some lotion on her legs and he propped himself on his elbow.

"He said that I should tell the rest of the team, have better back-up." Her hand went unconsciously to her still flat stomach.

"I tend to agree with him." He said gently, running a hand against her thigh.

"And what happens after I tell the rest of the team huh?" She turned to face him. "Voight will never let me back out on the field when he finds out. I don't know what else to be if I'm not being a cop." Adam could see the fear and uncertainty in her eyes and he hated seeing that in his girl."

"You won't know until you talk to him darling. Maybe you can come to some kind of arrangement with Voight."

"And what kind of arrangement would you okay with?" She knew he was scared on a certain level about her being out there too.

"Honestly, I don't know." This was something they hadn't talked about when the subject of kids had been brought up. "I know I want you safe but you're a damn good cop and certainly not a hot head like me." He mused with a smile. "I know the whole team will have your back when I can't and that alone would help me feel better."

"Does it scare you?" She lied down against her pillow as Adam pulled her to him.

"Shitless." He confessed. "I'm scared of not being able to protect you or this kid the way you deserve and I'm scared to be a shitty dad." He ran his fingers through her hair and Kim emitted a hum in response.

"You could never be a shitty dad Adam." She looked up in his eyes to see the same fear and uncertainty that she felt in her chest. "You love more than any person I know and you are loyal to a fault." She ran her fingers through his stubble and he closed his eyes and took it all in. "Me and this baby are lucky to have you." She pushed herself a bit higher so she could kiss him. "I think we'll be just fine." She smiled at him.

"I'm the lucky one." He whispered back, his left hand finding the taught skin of her stomach.

"First thing when we get in, we'll tell the news to the rest of our family." Because that was what the Intelligence Unit of the Twenty First was, family.

"Good idea." And Adam pulled Kim flush against him and his steady heartbeat lulled her to sleep, the both ready to face this pregnancy together.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, chapter one. Always as daunting as usual but I hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, I always like to see your thoughts. - Sarra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: So this week's episode gave me all the Burzek feels I could ask for and even though I know they will struggle going forward, I'm happy seeing them talk so I put a bit of it in this chapter.**

* * *

Adam turned on his side and fully expected to find Kim snuggled in against him but her side of the bed was empty. He raised his head to hear the shower running in the en-suite and he smiled, pushing the covers from his body and swinging his legs to the side. He was definitely going to share that shower with her knowing they were early enough to have a bit of spare time and why not save some water while they were at it. He slipped into the bathroom un-noticed and made as little sound as possible when he opened the glass door to the shower and slipped behind Kim, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Morning." He hummed in the crook of her neck.

"Morning." She whispered back, turning around in his arms and kissing him gently.

"What are you doing up so early?" He pushed a strand of wet hair out of her face.

"Nervous?" She didn't sound sure of herself. "Scared?" Her mind was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that they were going to tell the rest of the team in just a few hours time.

"It's going to be okay." He pecked her lips. "Kevin and Antonio already know and they'll back up whatever decision we make."

"How can you be so calm?" She groaned, annoyed at the way he was handling all of that.

"I am not the one who is carrying a precious cargo." He argued. "But what I do know is that our team will be behind us one. hundred. per. cent." He accentuated each word to make sure she knew he believed each word of it.

"I don't know what I would do without you." She sighed, kissing him again.

"You would be perfectly fine and would kick some serious ass like I know you can."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed and showered quickly, Adam wanting to make breakfast for Kim to give her a little bit more strength for the day. He watched her take her fill of food while he drank his coffee, leaning against their counter.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She questioned when her plate was already half empty.

"I'm good for now." He assured her with a smile. Kevin had texted him saying he would bring him some food at the district. Adam took Kim's empty plate when she was done and pushed her a cup of decaf and he watched her hum appreciatively as the hot liquid went down her throat.

"I would die without coffee." She exclaimed, making Adam laugh.

"Amen to that." She scoffed at him, only making him laugh more. "Come on, let's get going so we can tell our news before chaos starts."

"Yeah." She sighed. She hurried to brush her teeth and they were out of the door.

Adam parked in his usual spot and turned the engine off, facing Kim. "Hey, it's going to be okay." He reached across the middle console to take hold of her hand.

"What if they bench me? I can't sit and do nothing Adam."

"We will figure something out." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Come on."

"Okay." She said under her breath and the two of them got out of the car. They climbed the stairs into the district together and Kim took a deep breath before she approached the front desk. "Morning Sarge." Adam stayed close behind her in an invisible support.

"Morning Burgess." She looked over her glasses at the two of them. "Something I can do for you?"

"Is everyone in?" She asked casually.

"Yes they are. What are you up to Burgess?" She asked her suspiciously.

"Can you come up for five? There's something I need to tell everyone and I would prefer you be there too." She tried to regulate her breathing.

"I'll be right up." She assured her and Kim went up to the chain fence, Adam guiding her with a hand on her lower back. He palmed in and the two of them walked up, finding everyone at their desk and Voight in his office.

"That's why you didn't eat breakfast at home." She pointed at the bag on Adam's desk.

"Kevin promised me the greasy good stuff." Adam shrugged, taking his jacket off and placing it on the back of his chair. Kim and Antonio exchanged a glance and a smile and Kim placed her own coat on her chair, waiting nervously for Platt to come up the stairs so she and Adam could tell the rest of the unit. She came to sit on the side of Adam's desk, facing Voight's office and he ran a hand against her leg, trying to calm her down. "Kim." He nudged her when he realized that Platt was on the top landing. Kim pushed herself from the desk and walked towards Voight's office.

"Hey Sarge?" He looked up from the paperwork he was doing. "Can I have a minutes?"

"Come in Burgess." He motioned for her to close the door.

"Actually I wanted to see you out there." He looked at her with concern but nodded. He followed behind her and was surprised to find Trudy there.

"Trudy?" He voiced it out loud.

"I have no clue, she's the one who asked me up here."

"Yeah, actually, I needed to talk to the whole unit." Her nerves were on high alert. "Adam and I have some news to share with you." Jay looked at her expectantly and Kim could see Hailey with a huge smile on her face, all knowing. With all eyes on her, her mouth suddenly became dry and she couldn't get a word out.

"What Kim is trying to say is that she and I are expecting a baby." His smile was wide as the worlds left his lips and then a roar of congratulations erupted around them and they were engulfed in hugs from the whole team, including Antonio and Kevin who already knew about it.

"I'm so excited for the two of you." Hailey whispered to Kim as she wrapped her in her own hug.

"Thanks." She exchanged a glance with Adam over Hailey's shoulder.

"God help us, a Ruzek spawn." Trudy exclaimed loudly and everyone laughed.

"Hey, I'm offended by that." He exclaimed over the noise in the bullpen but Voight only chuckled.

"You two and Antonio in my office, you too Trudy." The rest of the unit returned to their desks and completed their paperwork while the other five talked.

"What do you think is being said in there?" Jay asked Kevin.

"Dunno but I doubt it's all good." Kevin returned to his paperwork but his mind was really on the other side of the door with his two best friends.

"Take a seat." Voight urged both his officers as Antonio stood against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest while Trudy took to leaning against the desk, Voight next to her. Kim sat nervously and Adam slipped his fingers through hers and gave them a gentle squeeze in reassurance. "Congratulations to the two of you but now we need to talk about what comes next."

"Listen Sarge, I know that it states that a officer can't be in the field while pregnant but you can't do this to me, I need to be out there." She started, not wanting to give Voight space to sit her in a chair this precise moment.

"I'm going to stop you right there Burgess." Voight raised a hand up and he looked at Platt and Antonio who simply nodded. "I think that we can come to some kind of agreement that keeps you safe but that also let's you continue to be a cop." Kim's leg was now bouncing with a mix of excitement and nervousness, not knowing what kind of deal she could agree with.

"You will be partnered up with Antonio at all times from now on and he will be running point on your time out in the field." Kim was about to protest when he stopped her yet again. "If he judges that it is too dangerous for you, you will assist Trudy to run point on the officers out in the field.

Kim drew her bottom lip between her teeth and she looked at Adam with uncertainty in her eyes and he gave her a nod with a smile.

"Okay."

"I know this isn't exactly what you want to hear Burgess but our goal is to keep you and Ruzek junior safe." Antonio stifled a laugh as Trudy looked at Kim.

"I know." Adam was patting her knee gently. He couldn't begin to understand what was waiting for her but he was going to support her every step of the way.

"Alright, let's go get the rest of the unit up to speed." Voight, Platt and Dawson left, leaving Adam and Kim a few seconds alone.

"Hey, are you okay darling?" He turned his body on the couch to face her.

" I preferred if we didn't walk about it here." She stood up but Adam's held firmly onto her hand.

"We can talk about it later at home." He stood up and faced her. "Let's go back out there." He cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead. They returned to the bullpen where the rest of the unit was waiting for them. Kim took a seat at her desk and started working on her paperwork, not wanting to hear her punishment for the next couple of months.

"Alright everyone listen up." Voight already had everyone's attention so he continued. "As you all know, Burgess won't be able to be on the field in the same capacity as before but I'm counting on each and every one of you to keep her safe at all times."

"You have our word." Upton said from her desk.

"I don't expect anything else from this unit." Voight agreed and returned to his office while the rest of them returned to their work.

The day was unusually quiet and Kim was already feeling like she was suffocating. She quietly stood from her chair and headed towards the break room, needing to put a bit of caffeine in her veins. She pulled her cup out of the overhead cupboard and stretched her hand towards the mug of coffee but the orange handle of the decaf one caught her eye and she hesitated.

"You don't have to entirely sacrifice your caffeine intake you know?" Kim turned around and Hailey was leaning against the doorframe with a smile on her lips.

"Lots of things going on in my head." She poured herself a cup of regular black coffee.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Kim gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it." She leaned against the counter.

"That's totally valid but I'm here for you no matter what you need."

"Thanks Hailey." She received a nod in return and Hailey left her alone again.

Adam watched her from the top of his report when she stood and headed towards the break room. He was about to get up and see if she was okay when Hailey stopped him with a hand on her shoulder.

"I've got her."

"Thanks Upton." He watched her go and he exchanged a look with Kevin.

"Stop worrying so much brother, things will sort themselves out." Kevin assured him but Adam wasn't so certain. Kim had been thinking about today since finding out she was pregnant and he didn't know who was the best to support her while she struggled.

"I can't help it." He sighed, trying to concentrate on the papers in front of him. This was the part of being a cop that he hated but after working for many years with Alvin Olinsky and his dedication to it forced him to apply himself. The day wound down and still Chicago was quiet so Voight sent them home. Hailey and Jay left first, heading to Molly's for a drink and Kim was aware of Antonio slipping into his leather jacket before stopping at her desk.

"I'll see you in the morning partner." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"Have a good night Antonio." She whispered to him before he left, leaving her with Adam and Kevin. "Are you ready to go Adam?" She asked after she cleared her desk.

"Not quite." He looked at her sheepishly as he lied. He was done a while ago but as the day went, his thoughts kept going to her and the way she was feeling and he knew that she needed a friend now more than she needed him so he had concocted something with Kevin while she was out of the bullpen on her last bathroom break. "Do you mind giving her a ride home Kev? I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Sure, I'll keep your baby mama company until you c one back." He chuckled, winking at Kim, finally eliciting a laugh from her.

"Alright you dork, let's get going." She shrugged her coat on. "There's some ice cream in the freezer with my name on it."

"Thanks Kev." He and Kevin exchanged their handshake and Kim leaned down to kiss him.

"See you at home babe."

"I shouldn't be too long darling." He winked at her and watched the two strut down the stairs towards the front of the district. He leaned back against his chair, his thoughts once again placed by his pregnant girlfriend and her new reality in Intelligence.

The drive was quiet all the way towards Kim and Adam's place. Kevin kept glancing Kim's way but she kept her eyes on the moving Chicago landscape. He let her unlock the door and they both went in, the two dropping their coats on the front ottoman.

"So where is that ice cream you were talking about? I'm hungry." Kevin announced.

"Make yourself at home on the couch and I'll grab two spoons." She smiled at her best friend and went to hunt for the small container of ice cream. She returned with the cookie dough flavoured desert and two spoons. "Here." She handed him one when she plopped down on the couch with him. They ate in complete silence until finally Kim talked. "I'm scared Kev." He looked down at her but didn't say a thing, waiting for her to tell him what was on her mind. "Am I being selfish by wanting to stay on the unit? For not wanting to sit behind a desk?"

"That's not being selfish Burgess." He pulled her more snug into his side. "You are a strong, intelligent and independent woman and I know how much your career means to you."

"But shouldn't this baby mean more to me than my career?"

"It ain't because you love your job that you don't love that kid too." He kissed the top of her head.

"And Adam probably hates me for putting my career above our baby."

"Hey, Burgess, don't you dare say something like that." Kevin took a deep breath before he said his next piece. "That boy loves you more than anything else in this world and this baby is the best thing that will have happened to him after you loving him but right now, he just doesn't know what to do to help you and he certainly can't understand the choice you gotta make. But one thing I do know is that he will be right next to you the whole way to the end, even if it kills him."

"You are right about that one." The two of them turned when they heard Adam's voice.

"I didn't hear you come in." She leaned her arms against the back of the couch.

"I didn't want to interrupt your moment with Kevin."

"Thanks." She smiled softly at him.

"Thanks for staying with her." Adam told Kevin gratefully.

"No problem, brother." Kevin put the empty container of ice cream of the living room table and stood. "I'll let the two of you alone." He leaned down to hug and kiss Kim and then pulled Adam into a hug. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Kev." He patted his chest and they were left alone. "Is there some of that left for me?" He walked around the couch and sat next to Kim.

"Sorry babe, we ate it all." She snuggled into his side and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"It's okay." He chuckled. "You needed it more than I did."

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you with this." She mumbled into his chest.

"Hey, it's all good." He assured her. "I know it won't be easy and I know that I can't even begin to understand what you're going through because I just happen to be the person that got you pregnant. I'm not the one who has to put my career on hold to be this baby's incubator for the next months but I do want you to know that you can come to me with these things because we're in this for the long haul and I will be with you through the good and the bad until we can finally see our baby. Yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her. It was gentle at first but Adam cupped her cheeks and deepened the kiss, pulling her with him until they were both lying down on the couch with her in his arms. They stayed snuggled on the couch, Adam's fingers tracing circles on her barely there bump under they both fell asleep wrapped in each other, their growing baby between the two.

* * *

**A****/N: Soooo, chapter one. Always as daunting as usual but I hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, I always like to see your thoughts. - Sarra**


End file.
